no se que decir
by beequeen64
Summary: Diana se toma su tiempo para averiguar que es lo que pasa en su corazon, cuando lo descubre deside darle a su hermanastro un regalo especial de cumpleaños, pero las cosas pueden no salir bien. FINALISADA
1. Chapter 1

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Bien, estoy cerca de terminar mis otros fincs, así que dije por qué no, solo espero hacerlo mejor, siento que aun me falta un poco más para perfeccionar mis historia, pero bueno, aquí les dejo con un Diana y Martin,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El rostro del rubio estaba rojo, el no creía lo que pasaba cuando su hermanastra dijo tener un regalo de cumpleaños para el no esperaba algo así, es mas él pensaba que cuando abriera los ojos el veri una nuevo juego de video no algo así, el se alejo un poco Diana leía en el confusión, claro todo avía sido tan inesperado pero ella no avía podido esperar ni un momento más,

\- Martin ¿estás bien?- ella pidió, el rubio escondió la cara y se levanto de su asiento no era como si él quisiera saber lo que había pasado, pero su corazón y un sinfín de pensamientos corrían por su mete, el paso de caminar a trotar y pronto estaba corriendo, Billy lo vio subir energéticamente las escaleras,

-¿Qué le pasara?- en eso Diana entro por donde Martin solo que ella caminaba tristemente, el marciano se pregunto qué era lo que había pasado,

-Diana ¿Qué ocurre?-

-yo, creo que fui rechazada- la lagrimas o dejaron de salir de su verdes ojos, y Billy simplemente no lo creía.

**ESA MAÑANA.**

-ha, no puedo creer que hoy sea mi cumpleaños- un energético Martin se levanto de la cama,

-hoy cumplo por fin 19 años y claro también estoy cerca de alegarme de Torrington y su desfile de tareas interminables- el salió hasia el baño para ducharse, mientras tanto una castaña luchaba interminablemente por envolver una caja,

-hu, esto siempre es tan difícil, nunca queda como yo quiero- ella lucho un poco mas logrando dejarlo como quería,

-listo, está perfecto, aunque no entiendo por que tanto empeño, el solo rasga el papel sin fijarse en el esfuerzo que puse- ella dejo el regalo en su armario,

-bueno, esto tendrá que esperar, ahora la escuela- ella salió de su cuarto muy alegre, avía pasado ya un me desde que Octavia avía entrado al las instalaciones del centro y creado un caos total, claro fui difícil hacer que su hermano le perdonara, y ella tuvo que reconocer que si él no hubiese encontrado primero los seres ella no hubiese tenido éxito, claro su piel verde y larga cola por fin avía desaparecido, aunque las burlas de su rubio hermanastro seguían a flor de piel,

-he, Diana, ¿Cómo estás?- su querida amiga Jenny la encontró en el pasillo,

-hola, bien, bueno acabo de enbolver el regalo de Martin así que tal vez tensa-

-claro, el envolver regalos nunca fue lo tuyo- se burlo su amiga,

-¿Cómo planean celebrarlo?- pregunto curiosa,

-bueno, papa iba a venir, pero las cosas se complicaron, claro no le he dicho a Martin, pero aúna si él me envió dinero para llevarlo a algún sitio-

-no me digas que irán a Terrolandia-

-no, claro que no ya fui y no planeo regresar en un millón de años- la castaña llego a su casillero y se dispuso a abrirlo,

-bien, entonces,-

-tal vez una comida en algún restaurante cerca, bueno seremos simplemente los dos, - ella pensó en MOM y Billy claramente los dos querrían participar, Martin había cambiado su actitud hacia su trabajo en el centro, ella creía que gracias a lo que paso con Olivia, pero un dolor pasaba por su corazón, ya que a veces tenía la sensación de que el solo se cuidaba de ella, como si fuera a traicionarlo una vez más,

-bien supongo,- las dos salieron a su primera clase, que al terminar cada uno de los chicos se dedico a felicitar a Martin, en si a pesar de lo extraño que el pareciera el daba a quererse, escuchaba los problemas de los demás que aunque a veces sus soluciones no funcionaban, todos sabían que el tenia un hombro siempre disponible, Diana sonrió ante las risas y tarjetas que recibió,

-gracias Antonio, es linda- Martin revisaba la tarjeta que el rubio nerd le avía dado,

-tiene fosforescencia, solo déjala en el sol un rato y en la noche las veras brillar,-

-baya todo un proyecto de ciencias- Jill, se divirtió con el obsequio de Martin, en una cajita roja lanzándolo arriba y abajo, ella era una chica nueva en Torrington, ella era una chica extremista, casi con todos los justos de Martin, menos uno, y eso era lo paranormal, Diana no creía que esa chica le causaría muchos problemas, pero había empezado a tener un gusto especial por su hermano,

-¿Qué es esto Jill?- Martin pregunto,

-un regalo, para un loco como tu-

-¿Qué graciosa?- Martin lo abrió y se encontró con un collar de surfista, solo que este tenía una concha en lugar de una esferita,

-esta genial-

-claro, es de Australia- dijo ella,

-fuiste a surfear a Australia, OwO-

-claro, no soy una bebita, claro estas invitado la próxima vez que baya,- ella le dio un golpe en el hombro a Martin,

\- sí, será sensacional- Martin seguía charlando con ella, Diana tuvo un momento en el cual sintió enojo ante eso, ella empezó a sentir que odiaba a la chica, en eso recordó a la antigua amiguita d su hermanastro, y recordó que avía un sentimiento igual hacia ella, pronto sacudió sus pensamientos y decidió salir de salón, Martin la observo y se disculpo con Antonio y Jill,

-he, Diana- la tomo suave del hombro, ella volteo y quedo justo enfrente del rostro de su hermano, ella se sonrojo,

-he dime ¿Qué te pasa?- el pregunto,

-¿pasarme? Martin no me pasa nada-

-vamos, te conozco, -

-bien, esperaba que terminaras tu juego con la señorita, "escale yo sola el Everest" para ponernos de acuerdo… ¿Dónde festejaremos?-

-ha, claro, pues papa…-

-el llamo, dijo que las cosas se complicaron en Alburquerque, una manifestación o algo-

-entonces seremos los dos-

-no lo sé, tal vez MOM y Billy quieran ir-

-baya, seria genial, -

-bueno, hablaremos del restaurante después, tengo que entregar un proyecto-

-bien hermana, te veré después- Martin dio la vuelta y salió para su siguiente clase, pero algo en "hermana" le dio una gran tristeza, ella se golpeo la frente, tratando de dejar fuera tanto sentimiento extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

El hombre caza y lucha. La mujer intriga y

sueña; es la madre de la fantasía, de los dioses.

Posee la segunda visión, las- alas que le

permiten volar hacia el infinite del deseo y de la

imaginación... Los dioses son como los

hombres: nacen y mueren sobre el pecho de

una mujer.

JULES MICHELET

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era un día esplendido, simplemente el rubio adoraba la idea de festejar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, considerando MOM parte de sus amigos era casi por muchas cosas que habían pasado, esa mujer era estricta en muchos sentidos aunque tener que llamarla Olivia sabiendo que ese no era su nombre real, o el tiempo que tuvo que expulsar a Diana, el considera a MOM como una gran maestra, el reflexiono un poco sobre lo ocurrido con Diana y esa mujer frustrada Octavia, realmente no avía tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso,

-hey, Martin- esa fue a voz de Jill,

-hola, Jill, ¿Qué ocurre?- Martin le sonrió,

-no, nada, solo quería agradecerte por guardar mi secreto- ella se sonrojo un poco,

-ha, tranquila, de igual forma me lazarías por la ventana si lo hago púbico,-

-tienes razón, solo no le digas tampoco a tu hermana, ¿quieres?

-bueno, sabes es difícil guardare secretos,-

-solo es un favor mas, - ella lo miro divertida,

-ok, a y gracias por el regalo, esta genial, -

-savia que te iba a gustar- ella le sonrió, en eso Jenny paso y los vio riendo juntos, ella comenzó a sonreír,

Diana avía trabajado tanto en su proyecto como para haber tenido solo un A,

-lo siento Diana, pero me debías putos, del trabajo faltante- le dijo la maestra, ella salió algo desilusionada,

-"si, ese trabajo que perdí por cambiarme con Octavia"- ella pensó amargamente, aúna si culpaba a Martin, la avía hecho sentir un miembro inútil de equipo,

-pensado bien todo esto, ¿Por qué el siempre se lleva el crédito de todo?-

-¿de quién hablas amiga?- Diana se sorprendió al escuchara Jenny,

-yo, bueno es que, pensaba en…-

-Martin- declaro la peli naranja,

-humm… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

\- porque cada vez que pones cara de frustración, tristeza o melancolía, el nombre de tu hermanastro sale a luz- Jenny cruzo los brazos,

-eso no es cierto- Diana comenzó a tratar de recordar un día,

-vez, si no estuvieras emparentada con el por decreto de civil, diría que él te gusta-

-¿Qué? Vamos... Jenny estas s enloqueciendo…- Diana se toco la nuca,

-tienes razón, tal vez esa chica Jill termine enamorándolo y me libere a mi- la chica repentinamente,

-¿Jill? ¿Que con ella?-

-bueno, la vi muy divertida con él además de tener barios gustos similares, parece un buen prospecto- las dos caminaron por el pasillo pero a la castaña ese cometario no le agrado mucho,

-Billy- le llamo Martin,

-he, no te encontraba-

-lo siento charlaba con una amiga-

-¿amiga? He- el marcino puso los ojos,

-he, ella si es solo una amiga- Martin se puso nervioso,

-claro, Martin ¿ya te rechazo?-

-que, no ha vamos Billy,-

-hablando de eso, te tengo esto- el marciano saco una tarjeta- es de parte de MOM, y el mío es este- saco un paquetito,

-ha, gracias amigo, bueno Diana quería invitar a amos a cenar- el dijo,

-baya, seria sensacional, aunque tal vez MOM no pueda, tiene mucho trabajo en el centro-

-¿Qué lástima? –

-pero puedo preguntarle, ¿Java ira?-

-no, el está en esa cosa de chef, sabes gano un concurso por revista he hiso un viaje a Italia-

-genial, -

\- sí, será entre tú, Diana y yo-

Diana observo a de lejos al rubio, era como si ese día le diera aires nuevos y su cabello resplandeciera mas, era eso o relámete avía fuego en el, ella suspiro, desdecuando ella, se sentía nerviosa de estar al lado de su fastidioso…

-no es como si él te gustara ¿o sí?- ella dijo en voz baja, ella dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo a la escuela, en eso una chica salió de detrás de un árbol,

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Le gusta su hermanastro?- la joven fue vista por Martin,

-ha, Jill, - el rubio la llamo, ella solo le saludo cortésmente y dio la vuelta,

-baya ¿Qué le pasa?-

-yo creo que si te rechazo- dijo Billy, asiendo enojar a Martin,


	3. Chapter 3

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Es un capitulo corto, he tenido unas largas vacaciones, ha y me quede sin novio así que este capítulo la verdad ha sido difícil, no es como si me pusiera a llorar desconsoladamente, pero si me siento despechada y enojada, además creo que empieza la cuesta de enero así que también estoy sin dinero, pero en fin la vida sigue y lo superare, que fastidiosos son los sentimientos, bien los dejo con el capitulo,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diana se encerró en su cuarto su cabeza daba vueltas al tratar de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella, eran muchos sentimientos,

-tal vez necesite ir a un psicólogo- ella se tumbó en la cama, avía muchas razones por las que ella se sentía extraña al acercarse a su rubio hermano,

-muy bien Diana quiero que por lo menos nombres tres- ella se levanto y se miro al espejo en su puerta de baño,

-uno, el es tu hermanastro y estas feliz que cumplas años- ella sonrió,

-muy bien, vas bien Diana, dos él a hecho una nueva amiga, claro en extraño que Martin simpatice con una niña,- ella puso sus manos en sus caderas, y con una expresión de satisfacción, ella se disponía a decir la tercera,

-y tres, a bueno, si, a ver- ella miro un rato su reflejo, pero algo en su boca no la dejaba decir nada,

-vamos Diana,- ella se tiro al suelo cruzando las piernas,

-el no te gusta, es tu hermano, dijo hermanastro, y desde cuando eso importa, debería ignorarlo, solo are eso, actuare como siempre,-

Martin avía terminado su almuerzo y estaba buscando a Diana en si siempre la encontraba todavía por los pasillos después de clases, se le hacía muy extraño no encontrarla por ningún sitio,

-he Jenny,- el rubio se aserco,

-por vigesima vez Martin yo no saldré contigo-

-ha, bueno, yo solo quería preguntarte, ¿si has visto a Diana?- el rubio bajo los hombros,

-ha, yo lo siento- ella cerro su casillero,

-¿ya viste la biblioteca?-

-ya, y el laboratorio de ciencias, sala de maestros incluso la enfermería- el rubio conto sus dedos,

-y su cuarto-

-ha, bueno es que ella casi nunca está ahí-

-en eso tienes razón, pero si no, entonces no está en la escuela- la peli naranja se despidió del rubio y salió de su vista, Martin tubo que recorrer la distancia a el cuarto de ella,

-Diana- el toco la puerta, la castaña se sobresalto,

-ha, Martin- ella corrió a abrir la puerta,

-baya es extraño verte aquí tan temprano,-

-a sí, yo bueno tenía algo que hacer- ella se tomo la nuca, y dejo pasar al rubio,

\- ¿estas bien? -

-yo, claro, porque no lo estaría- en eso Martin le tomo la frente de Diana, ella se sonrojo, y rápidamente le aparto el brazo,

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-veo si tienes fiebre, no sería la primera vez que lo ocultas-

-claro, pues no estoy enferma Martin,- ella se sentó en la cama,

-entonces, en la mañana te veías mas alegre,- Martin se sentó al lado de ella,

-no es nada, solo que tuve una calificación mas baja de la que esperaba-

-ha, señorita Nerd, a la vista,-

-Cállate Martin-

-vamos fuiste tú la que…- él se tapo la boca rápido,

-que, decidí irme de Torrington, a tratar de encontrar algo de aprecio, a tratar de ser yo, si que tú me superara en todo-

-he, Diana, basta- Martin se enfado, -yo, en verdad lo siento, creía que ya aviamos aclarado ese punto- Martin comenzó a caminar a la salida, Diana entendió que tal vez lo que le pasaba era eso,

-espera, yo soy la que tiene que disculparme,-

-creo que por algo dejamos esto sin resolver- Martin sonrió,

\- sí, los dos tuvimos algo de culpa, - Diana vio a su hermano a los ojos y se perdió en ellos,

-he, Diana ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-claro, yo… ¿a qué te parece el restaurante de maricos?- ella cambio repentinamente de tema, asiendo que Martin se confundirá,-

-claro, suena bien, aunque Billy dijo que tal vez MOM no esté disponible-

-baya, que lastima-

-bueno, te parece a la 7, - sonrió el rubio,

-sí, claro los veré a ti y a Billy en la entrada de la escuela-

-bien, Di, te dejo- Martin salió del cuarto de Diana y ella rápidamente se tiro a la cama,

-ha, ¿Qué me está pasando?-

Martin se quedo un rato en las escaleras pensativo, dio una mirada rápida a el cuarto de Diana, sabiendo que era bastante extraño la forma en la que se comportaba, solo esperaba que no fuera lo mismo que la obligo a tomar una decisión la cual la hiso cometer un error,

Martin se metió a dar una ducha, para estar listo para salir, el estaba preocupado por su hermanastra, el savia que algo le molestaba,

Diana no tardo en estar en el lugar indicado, pero se encontró con alguien con la que no hubiera querido toparse,

-Diana, hola-

-Jill, ¿Qué tal?-

-luces muy bien, ¿supongo que saldrás con Martin?-

\- sí, y con un amigo-

-ya veo, dime Diana ¿te gusta Martin?-


	4. Chapter 4

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Lo diré me estoy divirtiendo mucho con esta historia, espero ustedes también como yo, si tienen alguna sugerencia son bienvenidas,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Porque el corazón de Diana latía como si estuviera en frente de alguna criatura que la iba a atacar, ella simplemente mantuvo la respiración, se sentía como ratón acorralado, la chica en frente de ella la miraba fijamente,

-no- ella logro lanzar en un suspiro,

-lo siento, es solo que te escuche fuera en el patio, pero tal vez me…-

-te equivocaste, yo hablaba de…-

-¿Digerí?- Jill se burlo de ella, y el gesto de Diana se puso en desagrado, era el chico aun mas asqueroso que Martin, mas por que por lo menos Martin no se comía los mocos en frete de los demás ni coleccionaba hongos de cualquier tipo,

\- porque él era el único ahí aparte de Martin y su amigo…-

-Billy, claro yo suspiro por Billy- dijo rápido la castaña, Jill la miro extraño,

-ahora tengo que esperar a mi hermano,- Diana se sentó en las escaleras, Jill se extraño pero aúna si dejo sola a la chica,

-Diana,- Billy por fin llego y Diana obtuvo un pequeño rubor, decirle a la nueva amiga de Martin que le gustaba su mejor amigo no avía sido la mejor de las estrategias,

-hola, Billy, ¿y Martin?-

-no lo sé, dijo que nos vería aquí-

Martin bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Jill, ella le sonrió, Martin la noto extraña,

-¿Qué te pasa?- él pensó que sería algo de mujeres,

-nada, solo me sorprende que a Diana le guste Billy-

-espera ¿Qué?- él se sorprendió,

-si hable con ella un poco, pensé que eras tú el que le gustabas-

-vamos, Jill eso es ridículo, ella es mi hermana, -

\- sí, Martin ella es tu hermana- Martin estaba bastante divertido como para escuchar el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Jill, ella lo vio divertido y sonrió el era demasiado inocente para notar la verdad, Jill le tomo el hombro y se despidió,

-"buena suerte Diana"- la chica sonrió para sí,

Martin salió del edificio, el noto a Diana más tranquila, hablando con Billy, el pensó un minuto en lo que había dicho Jill, imagino que si era cierto era lo que probablemente le pasaba realmente,

-Martin Mistery, ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ya vámonos- Diana dijo algo enfadada,

-bien vámonos, no quiero perderme, las patas de mula-

-¿eso es un marisco Billy?- le pregunto Martin asiendo camino, Diana camino detrás de ellos, pensativa,

El lugar era casual, notaron varios estudiantes, y varias parejas, Diana observo el área de parejas, era romántica,

-ha, Diana- Billy le llamo a sentarse, a una mesa cerca de la ventana, estaban en el segundo piso, así que las estrellas se veían muy hermosas, mas con el hermoso estanque de peces Japoneces, que estaba en el jardín del restaurante,

-bien, se ve que tu y Jill se hacen buenas amigas- dijo nervioso Martin,

-ha, si amigas, aunque no diría que muy buenas,-

-ha, ya veo-

\- a miren si hay patas de mula- les interrumpió Billy tratando de desviar el tema,

-¿esas son? Parecen ostras- Martin observo el menú,

-si se comen de la misma forma- Billy y Martin se entretuvieron un rato decidiendo que ordenarían, Diana fue a lavarse las manos, en el baño ella se lavo la cara para tratar de quitarse de la cabeza la conversación con Jill, en si no savia si se burlaba de ella o la intentaba ayudar,

-¿Qué pensaría Martin de esto?- ella miro a los dos chicos sentados, en la mesa; Martin y Billy ya habían ordenado, en el plato de Diana tenía un coctel de camarón, y Martin y Billy una orden de esas cosas que Billy menciono, la cena estuvo tranquila, en si Diana no tuvo que hablar mucho ya que el marciano acaparo todo el momento, a Martin no pareció importarle,

-¿gusta alguna otra cosa?- el mesero saco de su distracción a Diana que había estado observando a Martin quien no se había dado cuenta,

\- tal vez algo de helado- dijo Martin,

-sí, claro- Diana contesto desdiando su vista al estanque,

-bueno, yo de chocolate- dijo Billy,

-a si Diana va a pedir de vainilla y si tiene de Zarzamora- Martin le dijo al mesero,

-bien, los traeré en seguida- el mesero se fue por el pedido,

-Di, has estado algo callada- Billy le dijo,

-bueno Billy, era ya difícil interrumpirte en tus historias tan interesantes- Diana sonrio,

-lo siento, no he podido dejar de hablar como MOM me lo pidió-

-tranquilo, por lo menos no tienes que hacerlo cuando estas fuera de su oficina- Martin le dijo divertido,

-por lo menos ahora tenemos algo de….- el marciano se tapo la boca, y Martin lo patio,

-¿Qué ibas a decir Billy?-

-ha yo, sobre cómo es que han avanzado en sus materias-

-bueno, por lo menos no me rechazaran en la universidad- dijo Diana,

-hablando de eso, los dos ¿irán a la misma universidad?- le pregunto Billy,

-baya, no había pensado en eso- dijo Martin,

-yo, pensé en una, pero por su estricta forma de enseñar no creo que le guste mucho a Martin-

-jajaja,- Martin se rio sarcásticamente,

-además no creo que yo quiera ir a una universidad de…- ella se detuvo al tratar de bromear, algo en los ojos de el rubio la distrajo,

-¿de qué?- pregunto Martin,

\- a de a… olvídalo, Martin- ella maldijo ante su debilidad, Martin se sintió extraño, ella nunca dejaba de lado una buena broma, mas si eso lo aria quedar mal a él,

-payasos, eso ibas a decir- Martin dijo en eso lo helados llegaron, el ambiente bajo un poco incluso Billy estaba callado,

-yo, voy al baño- dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa, fue cuando Billy desidio preguntarle a su amiga,

-¿pasa algo Diana? has estado algo extraña-

-no es nada Billy,-

-es por lo de las universidades, o, realmente quieres ir a donde baya Martin-

-Billy, eso no sería raro, además los dos somos un par que siempre terminan peleado,-

-bueno, siempre pelan, pero también se reconcilian,-

-aun lamento lo de Octavia, sé que es un tema del pasado pero, ¿crees que Martin…?-

-Diana- los ojos de marciano reflejaron preocupación,

-no lo sé, tal vez el crea que debo ser alguien de quien debe cuidarse, no lo sé, -

-¿Cómo enemiga?- Billy le pregunto,

\- exacto, las cosas no han logrado ser como lo eran antes, -

-tal vez es tiempo que cambié- dijo Billy sin saber que le avía dado en el clavo,


	5. Chapter 5

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Tuve que buscar inspiración, pero aquí esta disfruten,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se podía decir que la cena era el punto de enfoque de Diana, pero todo solo la hiso sentirse peor, realmente estaba enamorada de su hermanastro, ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Ella solo podía recordad cada momento que vivió con él, en la cual se podía sentir segura, el era la persona en la que mas confiaba, esa persona que sería capaz de ir por ella hasta el fin del mundo, Martin Mistery ese chico rubio de ojos de avellana que podía coquetear con cualquier chica y ninguna lo aceptaría, la única en poder ver quien era realmente era ella, la única en conocer sus miedos, debilidades, la que savia valorarlo por lo que era, por lo que le daba, y eso era su corazón, una joya que no permitiría que nadir le arrebatara, ni que nadie la rompiera en pedazos,

-Martin- Diana se paro en medio del camino a casa, de sus dos acompañantes,

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio había estado triste por la última conversación, el corazón de la castaña, comenzó a latir de prisa, las cosas solo se ponían peor,

-yo solo quiero entregarte tu regalo- ella dijo tragando saliva,

-bien, eso sería genial- el sonrió, pero un tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaban,

-te veo en un rato en la fuente de la escuela- Diana se adelanto y camino más deprisa, Billy se le quedo viendo a Martin,

-¿todavía veremos ese maratón de películas?-

\- sí, tranquilo Billy, solo hablare con Diana, tal vez pueda decirme ahora lo que realmente le pasa- el marciano asintió y los dos caminaron a la escuela, Billy subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Java por lo regular ahí veían las películas, Martin se dirigió a la fuente, estaba decidido a saber qué le pasa a su hermana,

Diana tomo la caja que tanto trabajo le costó envolver, ella se sentó en la cama, y dio un suspiro, si ella realmente quería que Martin volviera a confiar en ella, tenía que decirle realmente lo que sentía, o el pensaría que sigue ocultándole cosas, ella ya no ocultaba nada, avía quedado muy en claro sus celos erróneos hacia su hermanastro, todo lo que ella deseaba era que el admitiera que era importante para él, como él lo es para ella.

En la fuente Martin estaba más impaciente ella nunca trabada tanto, tenia lograr comunicarse con su hermana, las cosas avían cambiado, el juego ya no era el mismo, MOM avía puesto en marcha un programa especial para evitar que lo de Octavia volviera a ocurrir y si Diana no era sincera cómo iban a pasar, el no lo sentía como un examen por algo no le dijo a la castaña, si lo asía ella no actuaria de la forma natural de siempre, pero al parecer ella actuaba más raro que de costumbre,

-Martin- la voz de su hermana sonó, el volteo solo para verla recibir la luz de la luna brillar en sus ojos, el sonrió, solo podía hacer eso,

-hola, ¿estas mejor?- Martin se sentó en la fuente e invito a ella a sentarse tanbien,

-Martin ¿Por qué peleamos tanto?- ella pregunto después de un rato, viendo al suelo,

-no lo sé, simpre creí que era cosas de hermanos-

-Martin, realmente no somos hermanos- en eso hubo un silencio incomodo, el primero en romperlo fue Martin,

-así que ¿eso es lo que pasa? ¿No has podido perdonarme?-

-Martin, yo siempre me he sentido protegida a tu lado, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, ha acepción del incídete del lavamanos-

-he, Diana esas diciendo elocuencias-

-no, Martin después de pensarlo mucho, me doy cuenta que yo no puedo verte más como un hermano- Diana se quedo viendo a sus ojos esos ojos que se quedaron en shock, por las últimas palabras que salieron de ella, Diana sonrió porque sus labios se veían tan vulnerables,

-Martin yo…- ella no se contuvo y toco con sus labios los de él, ella no obtuvo ninguna reacción solo estaba ahí besándolo, las estrellas eran hermosas y la luna los tocaba con los rayos de luz, a Diana no le importo no recordar los efectos del sol sobre la luna, ella solo se sentía libre, por fin avía dicho a su hermano lo que ella sentía,


	6. Chapter 6

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Bien, otra vez estaré sola para el día de San Valentín, sorpresa, sorpresa, bueno igual tal vez cuando tenga 50 años encuentre mi media naranja, o también tal vez un hada madrina venga y me convierta en la modelo más hermosa del mundo, bien me bajare de mi nube y los dejare con este capítulo, bien cometarios, dudas y sugerencias ya saben dónde encontrarme.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

000

0

Billy entro a el cuarto de Java, y ahí estaba Martin, sentado en la vieja silla, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el escritorio y el veía hacia abajo, el marciano estaba confundido,

-Martin, ¿quieres hablar?- el se sentó en la cama de Java,

-Billy, no sé que decir, yo…-

Diana subía las escaleras, Billy le dijo que iría a hablar con Martin, ella esperaba que pudiera decirle que un fantasma la poseyó o algo así,

-Diana- la voz de Jill sonó de tras de ella,

-cielos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ella volteo para ver a Jill, la chica levanto su mano y dio un soplido en su palma como si esparciera algo sobre la castaña, en seguida Diana cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente,

-Martin, se que estas confundido pero solo dime ¿sientes lo mismo por Diana?- el marciano por fin lo dijo,

\- te he visto como te vuelves loco por que una chica te haga caso, siempre eres rechazado, pero a ti eso no te afecta, porque siempre has tenido a Diana a tu lado, y si hay alguien que es para ti esa es ella, - Billy parecía muy decidido, tanto que Martin lo admiro, era increíble que ese marcianito tímido ahora le este sermoneando,

-¡¿Cómo crees que me siento?! Siempre he hecho todo lo posible para reprimir cada centímetro de mis sentimientos hacia ella-

-¿la amas?- pidió el alienígena,

-siempre me he mentido a mí mismo, sobre quererla como una hermana, la navidad que estuvimos atrapados en esa bola de nieve, me di cuenta de algo-

-¿lo que sientes por ella?-

-es difícil cuando nos educaron a querernos como hermanos, ella llego a mi vida y la convirtió rápidamente, ella siempre ha sido mi compañía, mas cuando siento que no tengo a nadie, me he mentido todo este tiempo, yo pensaba que cuando se mudo con Octavia ella sería feliz, y me dije "hey ya no te preocuparas por ocultarlo" ella está lejos ahora y solo por fingir que no la aprecio, la computadora tenía razón le he mostrado a Diana solo lo peor de mi-

-¡MARTIN!- se escucho un grito muy fuerte, y los dos agentes del centro rápido salieron del cuarto,

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- Martin no lo creía toda la escuela estaba llena de plantas,

-esto parece una selva-

-eso no importa ahora, ¿Dónde está Diana?-

-¡Martin ayúdame!- se escucho de nuevo,

-viene del piso de abajo- exclamo Billy,

-esto es una locura no entiendo como termine en esto- Diana luchaba imparablemente por zafarse de una liana que la mantenía colgada boca abajo,

-Diana- Martin la encontró, pero un gran pantano los separaba,

-esto cada vez se pone más raro- dijo Martin,

-Martin, me alegra verte- le dijo Diana,

\- sí, pues a mí me sorprende verte colgando de un hilo- Martin brome,

-bueno, ¿Qué esperas para sacarme de aquí?- ella forcejeo un poco,

-tranquila, te voy a bajar,- Martin salto al pantano para acercarse a ella mientras sacaba su cortados I, Diana observo como algo horrendo se pasaba por detrás de su hermanastro,

-¡Martin cuidado!- grito la castaña pero el enorme caimán ya había jalado a Martin a las profundidades del pantano,

-¡Billy has algo!- el marciano estaba inmóvil, como ayudar a su amigo contra una cosa tan monstruosa, mientras Martin luchaba para que los dietes no perforaran su cabeza y el aire le durara lo suficiente,

-Billy tienes que ayudarme a soltarme- le dijo Diana, el marciano reacciono y usado otra liana se balaceo junto a ella, y comenzó a desamarrarla,

-no sé qué planeas hacer Diana esa cosa es enorme,-

-no me importa, debo impedir que convierta a mi hermano en su tentempié de medio días- Diana busco en alrededor y encontró el cortador I que Martin avía soltado, ella lo encendió y se zambullo en el pantano, Martin estaba cediendo al agarre del enorme animal, Diana solo nado y le encajo el cortador en el ojo a la bestia, esta se hiso para atrás y Diana jalo al rubio hacia la superficie,

-Martin- Diana pidió, Billy la ayudo a jalarlo a lo seco,

-vamos Martin ya estas afuera- Billy la ayudo a levantarse y el tosió el agua en sus pulmones,

-he, gracias Di- dijo cansado,

-olvídalo, puedes agradecerme después, por lo menos hasta que sepamos que está pasando- Diana miro alrededor,

\- sí, la escuela es un desastre, no imaginaba que al Director le gustara este tipo de decoraciones- Martin se retiro las algas de su vestimenta, vio que ni se había cambiado la ropa de la cena, y al voltear Diana tampoco,

-vamos tenemos que ver quien además de ti, se metió en un lio-

-he, que acabo de salvarte Martin Mistery- Diana lo siguió cuidadosamente por los pasillos que ahora componían con una enorme selva, el lugar era tranquilo, no encontraron ningún otro alumno,

-bien, esto se pone más estaño- Martin se detuvo a ver como el pasillo principal avía sido invadido por plantas y uno que otro mono,

-Diana tú eras la que estaba afuera cuando todo paso, ¿no recuerdas nada?- Billy pidió,

-bueno, después de que Martin… bueno camine a mi cuarto y me encontré con…-

-¿con? Billy y Martin dijeron a unisonó,

-bueno, con Jill, -


	7. Chapter 7

Martin Mystery no es de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos creadores.

Sé que hace tiempo que actualice esta historia, no me mal entiendan amo a Martin pero claro tengo trabajo, mucho trabajo, espero tener un tiempo a mediados de mes para terminar todas mis historias, y empezar nuevas, o a continuación de mi fin "mientras dormías" aunque sigo pensándolo bien los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Jill?- Martin volteo a ver a los ojos de de la castaña, ella se quedo petrificada, en el rubio avía algo de miedo,

\- sí, ¿Por qué?- ella desvió la mirada y siguió caminado, hacia la selva que hace unos minutos era su escuela,

-bien, supongo que hay que buscarla- Billy rompió el momento incomodo entre ambos,

-siento que ustedes dos me ocultan algo- Diana los miro con desdén,

-bueno, Di veras Jill es una agente del centro también- Martin declaro,

-¿Qué? Espera es por eso que son tan amiguitos-

-hablas como si estuvieras celosa- el rubio aparto la mirada,

-bueno, yo… sabes que si, lo estoy, tal vez porque nunca llegare a la categoría perfecta para Martin Mystery- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer del ojos jade de la chica,

-Diana- el rubio la observo, no era la chica más atractiva del mundo cuando lloraba, pero quien lo era, el se acerco un poco a ella tomando su rostro y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos,

-Diana escúchame- Martin pudo ver todo el dolor que ella tenía, atreves del hermoso jade en sus ojos,

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Billy los obligo a voltear, y vieron que una planta arrastraba a su amigo atreves del lodo y hiervas de la selva,

-¡Billy!- gritaron los dos a unisonó, Martin corrió tras de él, sacando su cortador de nuevo, pero otro extremó de la misma planta tomo al rubio por la cintura y lo detuvo,

-Billy- Martin dijo algo adolorido, mirando como su amigo era arrastrado quien sabe a qué destino,

-Martin- Diana le retiro el cortador de su mano, y lo ayudo a soltarse de la liana,

-¿plantas carnívoras?- Diana observo bien el pedazo de planta en sus manos,

-eso importa- Martin ahora estaba irritado, y su tobillo le punzaba, el se levanto y comenzó a cojear hacia donde su amigo desapareció, Diana lo observo tristemente, savia que él no se daría por vencido, pero noto que entre las rasgaduras de su camisa había algo de sangre,

-Martin espera- ella lo detuvo,

-debemos encontrar a Billy- el espeto,

-lo sé, pero asi de lastimado no llegas tan lejos, además si Jill hiso todo esto, no creo que lastime a Billy-

-¿Por qué piensas que fue ella?-

-presentimiento- ella puso el brazo del rubio en sus hombros, y lo ayudo a caminar a un lugar más seguro, ella empezó a notar un grupo de nubes formándose en el techo de la escuela, y como era de suponerse comenzó a llover, la castaña encontró unas raíces de un árbol que habían hecho estragos las escaleras de la escuela, pero era un buen refugio para la lluvia a domicilio, que ya los había empapado,

-haaaaa- Martin se mordió el labio, Diana le dio una mirada de disculpa, su tobillo se veía como el asado de cerdo de su tía, hinchado y húmedo,

-puedes gritar- ella se llevo un mechón de pelo mojado atrás de la oreja y sigue su trabajo, ahora con el rasguño en la cintura del rubio,

-no está sangrando mucho- Martin retiro las manos de la castaña rápido – además tienes las manos frías- a eso Diana sonrió,

-claro, aúna si se infectara- ella limpio la sangre con el pedazo de pañuelo que creo de su blusa, ella se maldijo por usar una prenda tan fina; aunque no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de los ojos castaños, no le incomodaba, nunca lo hiso, pero era una más intensa,

-Diana- el tomo su mano nuevamente, pero para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿desde cuándo sientes algo por mi?- el toco suavemente su mejilla,

-no lo sé, supongo que desde hace tiempo, pero no he querido darme cuanta-

-humm,- Martin soltó la mano de ella, para que continuase su tarea, hubo otro silencio entre los dos,

-¿Por qué me ocultaste lo de Jill?- ella miro la herida que ahora solo era una marca, y se sentó a su lado,

-no quería que te presionaras, además te hubieras sentido peor al saber que MOM la envió para vigilarte- Martin tomo sus piernas con sus brazos y puso su barbilla en las rodillas,

-¿Qué?- Diana soltó la pregunta asustada,

-es protocolo solamente- Martin mantuvo su vista alegada de ella, su pie descalzo comenzó a estar frio, eso lo ayudo al dolor, pero si la lluvia seguía los congelaría, el pensó en salir de la escuela, pero si la selva seguía atreves de el patio seria un problema,

-¿Cómo detenemos esto?-Diana tomo el zapato de Martin y se lo entrego, el le sonrió,

-¿tienes una idea?-

-sabes que descortés es contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta- ella parecía molesta,

-claro, me lo repites siempre- el rubio se puso de nuevo su zapato,

-¿entonces?- ella se cruzo de brazos, mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella, tomándola por la cintura, y acurrucando la frente de una sorprendida castaña debajo de su barbilla, ella se sonrojo,

-hay cosas que me gusta que me repitas- dijo el rubio, ella desplego sus brazos y los apoyo en su pecho, podía sentir como el respiraba tan profundamente, y su corazón se aceleraba cada minuto que estaban cerca, al principio no lo entendió, pero esa era la respuesta que él le estaba dando, si su cariño siempre fue mutuo ¿por que tardaron tanto en darse cuenta?

-yo te amo Di- esas fueron las palabras que Diana no pudo dejar de repetir en su cabeza, retuvo sus lagrimas, para levantar la mirada al rubio, y buscar eso que ella anhelaba más en la vida, el pareció tener la misma idea, y asi llego su segundo beso, ella dejo que su mente se alegara a otro lugar, ahora los labios rosados de él no estaban tan congelados, aunque si fríos, fue cuando su aliento se acabo, los dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos,

-yo también te amo, Martin-


	8. Chapter 8

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Espero es este gustando esta historia, en si espero subir un último capítulo, agradezco sus revisiones y claro seguiré subiendo historias de Martin, este es uno de mis personajes favoritos,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-piedra de la abundancia- dijo el rubio rompiendo con el ambiente romántico, Diana solo dio un gesto de fastidio,

-¿Qué?- Diana lo miro enojada,

-ahora entiendo, esa piedra fue encontrada en el rio Amazonas hace 25 años-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- Diana se separo de el rubio para que él se pudiera pararse a pensar, ella no quería soltarlo al fin tenia lo que tanto quiso, pero era cierto tenían en manos una situación paranormal y debían resolverla,

-causo muchos problemas en el museo a donde la llevaron, claro el centro se encargo del problema, resulta que solo se activa al mojarla con agua manantial, lo que al encargado del museo le pareció necesario ya que era una pieza única, pero todo salió mal cuando una selva enorme creció dentro del museo- Martin podía hablar horas sombre los casos paranormales y objetos extraños que el centro tenia guardados, como podía guardar esa información y no lo cálculos de aritmética,

-bien listillo, quedo caro que esta selva es causa de esa piedra- Diana lo miro enfadada,

-solo hay una forma de que pudo llegar a Torrington- Martin miro a el paisaje selvático,

-a si, ¿Cómo?- Diana canino a su lado,

-tal vez tengas razón con Jill, ella debió traer la piedra- Martin saco su índice de leyendas,- pero no entiendo la razón de ello- las palabras del rubio parecían dolidas, Diana miro parte de la leyenda, en si necesitaban los rayos de sol para detenerla, ella miro su reloj, faltaba casi una hora para que amaneciera, empezó a creer que Jill la odiaba por alguna razón, ¿Qué razón tendría de encerrarlos en una selva creada de la nada?

-¿por dónde comenzamos a buscar?-

Billy abrió los ojos, sentía como el habiente selvático había cambiado a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado, pudo notar el cabello largo y la figura femenina, el se levanto del suelo duro,

-¿Jill?- su vista se enfoco en su compañera de trabajo, ella era una exploradora, su trabajo consistía en observar e identificar situaciones de riesgo, Diana no era una situación de riesgo, solo era una adolecente confundida,

-hola Billy,- la chica le saludo, como siempre lo hacía,

-¿Dónde están Martin y Diana?-

-siguen dentro, en lo suyo- ella le sonrió mostrándole una piedra extraña,

-¿tú hiciste todo esto?- Billy se sobresalto,

-bueno, tal vez, pero no me mires asi, solo quería probar un punto- la chica puso entre los dos la piedra,

-¿Cómo que tal vez? a Martin casi se lo como un caimán, ho cocodrilo, bueno sea lo que sea, ¿en que estabas pensado? Explícate- el marciano saco su lado rudo,

-baya, ya estas pareciéndote a MOM, necesitas unas vacaciones, pero tal vez puedas contestarme una pregunta- ella se cruzo de brazos,

-¿Cuál?- el marciano estaba enojado,

-¿desde cuándo se gustan esos dos?- la pregunta se quedo en aire, no era como si Billy estuviera al tanto de la situación, pero la chica tenía que convencer a un consejo enojado que la chica Diana no sería una amenaza en el futuro,

-no es como si fuera el ser correcto para responder esa pregunta- al conocer a Martin y lo grandioso que era cazando criaturas no presto gran atención a su compañera, claro no era como si quisiera, la chica se la pasaba escondiéndose detrás de su hermanastro todo el tiempo, fue difícil obtener la confianza de la castaña, adema se peleaban frecuentemente,

-ellos siempre han estado juntos, la madre de Martin murió cuando él era un bebe de meses, su padre quedo devastado he ignoro a Martin unos años, podría decirse que sus abuelos lo educaron los primeros años, Diana ella vivía con sus padres en E.U. su padre era un gran escritor y madre era una medico reconocida, pero su trabajo los absorbió mucho terminaron divorciados; los dos niños se conocieron cuando sus padres se comprometieron el papa de Martin las trajo a vivir a Canadá, y su madre se encargo de educar a los dos niños, bueno eso fue lo que el informe nos dijo,- Billy estaba apenado en haber revisado la vida de sus amigos sin que ellos lo supieran, pero era parte del centro, además podía decir que eran sus únicos amigos, no estaba mal saber un poco, fue algo irónico que ellos terminaran descubriendo que él era Gantar, un conquistador de planetas que ahora era un ser pequeño y asustadizo,

-ya veo,- Jill noto que su compañero era sincero,

-puedes confiar en mi Diana no aria nada para herir a Martin, al menos que él lo provoque- el marciano le dio una sonrisa,

-¿a qué viene eso?- la chica lo miro extrañada,

-bueno, te gusta Martin ¿no?- Billy noto que los rayos de sol se acercaban a la piedra,

-¡claro que no!- Jill se sonrojo un poco,

-okey, entonces todo volverá a normalidad-

La selva comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco de la escuela, los adolecentes estaban extrañados, avían buscado la piedra en toda la escuela,

-crees que solo fue una broma de tu amiguita- Diana miro al rubio,

-se supone que solo vigilaría,- si el rubio tenía mucho que hablar con ella,

-en eso los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus habitaciones para un día de rutina en la academia,

-esto significa que puedo ir a dormir- la cara de Diana se veía agotada, y Martin sonrió un poco,

Billy y Jill fueron a buscar a los cautivos recién liberados, pero no estaban en toda la escuela,

-esto es raro, ya tendrías a Diana gritándote-dijo el marciano, dejando una mirada de furia en Jill,

-me muero de sueño, podemos hablar con ellos después- la chica dio un bostezo,

-eso es, deben estar descansando,- Billy prefirió revisar primero el cuarto de Martin, tal vez con el apoyo del rubio Diana no sería tan dura con Jill, pero él no estaba ahí,

-ahora que- dijo la chica,

-vayamos con Diana, ella sabrá donde esta- los dos fueron un piso arriba al cuarto de la castaña, Jill no quería entrar y enfrentar a la castaña, pero al final no lo hiso, Billy sonrió a la escena, Diana estaba dormida en su cama abrazando a un Martin también dormido como si fuera un oso de peluche, Martin abrazaba a la castaña solo con un brazo mientras reposaba bocarriba, los dos se veían pacíficos, los otros dos decidieron dejar dormir a la ahora feliz pareja,

Martin despertó con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, pero noto a la castaña en su pecho, durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, movió la cabeza un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, después volvió a cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Bueno este es el capítulo final, espero les agrade junto a con el resto de la historia, debo decir que las historias de amor no son mi fuerte, pero he hecho dado lo mejor de mí, con respeto a las faltas de ortografía también trabajo en ello, okey cuídense y nos vemos a la próxima,

Gracias por sus revisiones y ánimos para continuar la historia hasta el final.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La academia Torrington ahora era casi un campo vacio, la graduación de sus alumnos de ultimo semestre había sido sorprendente, muchos alumnos ya partían en los carros particulares de su familias, mientras una linda pareja estaba sentada en la fuente, mirando al cielo despejado, el aire era cálido, y en los dos rostros había un poco de rubor,

-he, Martin- la castaña apretó su mano fuertemente, el rubio la miro sorprendido,

-¿Qué pasa?- el sonrió,

-me siento extraña, este fue nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo- Diana se recostó en el hombro de su pareja,

-lo sé, aúna si cuando llegamos no lo sentías de esa manera- en menos de un minuto el rubio le robo un beso a la castaña, tardaron unos segundos,

-recuerdo, que eras la primera en querer regresar, entrañabas el desayuno de mama, y el calor de un abrazo de papa, tener toda una biblioteca para ti sola, y salir a pasear a el mar todos los Domingos como familia, - Martin puso su mano cálida en la frente de Diana,

-bueno, tú lograste hacerme sentir en un hogar rápidamente, recuerdo que pusiste unas víboras falsas en mi maleta- los enormes ojos de jade se estancaron en el rostro del rubio aúna si no se veía enojada,

-ja, si esa broma me hiso reír mucho,- el rubio dijo acercándola más a él, Diana sonrió, aúna si se sintió un poco molesta, pero sin esa persona cerca de ella su estadía en la academia Torrington hubiera sido monótona,

-no importa donde estemos, Martin mi hogar esta junto a ti- ella cerró los ojos, para disfrutar el momento, la sonrisa de ambos era grande, un futuro juntos los esperaba, en eso escucharon la bocina del carro de sus padres, a la última semana después de su aventura en la selva de Torrington, MOM declaro que Diana ya no estaba a prueba, claro lo difícil fue hacerles saber a su padres sobre su relación ahora, recibieron varios sermones por parte de Gerald pero al final tuvieron su bendición, ellos caminaban hacia el carro, Diana miro a su cavernícola amigo subir la maletas,

-¿Qué va a pasar con Java?- ella miro al rubio que le sonrió,

-bueno escuche que la Universidad de Payasos necesitan un conserje- Martin bromeo, ganándose un pequeño golpe de la castaña,

-claro después de eso, no será difícil unirnos al circo- ella entro al auto en el asiento de atrás, Gerald le dio a Martin una mirada de angustia,

-solo esta bromeando papa- Martin entro al carro al lado de Diana, su madre les dio una sonrisa,

-bueno, nosotros esperamos mucho de ustedes- dijo el rubio mayor, Diana y Martin se despidieron de Java, claramente se volverían a ver, nadie separaba al trió sorprendente, el centro los seguiría llamando a sus misiones regulares, Diana observo en el cuello del rubio el collar que esa chica insoportable le regalo,

-¿Por qué estas usando eso?- la castaña jaloneo el collar,

-he, bueno es lindo,- Martin aparto las manos de la castaña, pero eso la hiso enojar,

-eso te lo regalo Jill, ¿no?-

-bueno, también estoy usando la camiseta que me regalaste- Martin apunto su vestuario, era una camisa roja con un símbolo chino que se partía justo entre la abertura, con botones dorados,

-bueno si, pero…- Diana estaba más enojada,

-pero nada, no te pasa nada si yo lo uso, además es GE-NI-AL -

-¿genial? parece como si una bruja lo hubiera colgado de tu cuello- ella se burlo,

-a eso no es cierto-

-Martin Mistery ¡quítate eso ahora!-

-claro que no, tú no eres mi jefa- a esas palabras del rubio Diana le jalo el collar y lo tiro por la ventana,

-¿Qué dices a eso listillo?- Diana dio un rictus,

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste? Diana eres la pero- sus padres al escuchar la pelea supieron que sería un largo viaje,

-podrían tratar de no matarse antes de su primer aniversario- pidió el hombre, el pleito duro un poco más.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES.

Una mujer de una 24 años aproximados descansaba en la cama de su habitación con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, ella está cansada, en si el día anterior había dado a luz, y estaba muy feliz, ella miro al pequeño en sus brazos acaricio su delgado pelo castaño, lo aparto suavemente de su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente, logrando que abriera los ojos, estos tenían un bello color ámbar, la mujer sonrió,

-he Di, ¿crees que fue bueno quedarnos en casa de nuestros padres? - el hombre rubio entro por la puerta, era casi de sus edad, a no ser por unos meses, el tenia otro pequeño bulto en brazos, este envuelto en una tolla, el hombre lo puso sobre la cama para terminar de sécalo,

\- bueno Martin, no es como si tuviéramos opción, papa no nos iba dejar viajar en avión con dos recién nacidos- Diana miro a su esposo que dio cara de fastidio.

-acabo de alimentas a David, tiene a comer muy poco, me preocupa- la castaña dijo con voz cansada, mientras que Martin vestía a la pequeña rubia que no dejaba de ver a su padre con esos ojos verdes jade, mientras se metía la toalla a la boca,

-se parece mucho a ti; quiere alimentar a Marina, otra vez parece tener hambre- el rubio la levanto con tal delicadeza, como si fuera el ser más frágil del mundo, mientras le retiraba la toalla de la boca,

-¿Quién se parece a quien?- Diana sonrió, el matrimonio cambio de niños, Martin se recostó en el borde de la cama y puso al pequeño en medio de los dos, el infante se quedo dormido al instante, Diana termino de darle de comer a la pequeña separándola de ella cuidadosamente al ver que se quedo dormida, la acomodo junto a su hermanito, se dio cuenta que su marido estaba en el quito sueño, asi que ella cuido un poco a los dos pequeños hasta que el sueño la venció, muy silenciosos en el marco de la puerta los felices abuelos se quedaron viendo una enternecedora escena,

-te dije que estarían bien- la mujer sonrío, -sin importar cuánto pelen los dos nunca dejaran de amarse-


End file.
